


Satisfied

by baekgods



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barebacking, Breeding Kink, Fingering, Humiliation, M/M, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Voyeurism, baekhyun has really big tits, baekhyun produces slick, bbh just gets fucked, customer!chanyeol, don’t expect too much!, hairdresser!baekhyun, this is just filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekgods/pseuds/baekgods
Summary: Baekhyun only wants people to feel confident and satisfied with their hair. It’s his only wish.He goes to the city to find a job as a hairdresser. He found one. A barber shop. What Baekhyun doesn’t know is that this barber shop has a ‘special treatment’ for their customers.It means that the customer can play with their hairdresser while getting a haircut. It means that they can play with their pussies and bodies. They can fuck them while getting a haircut. The customers are free to do whatever they want with their hairdresser.Baekhyun is sure that he wants to experience that to get better.And he did get better. He got a lot better at taking an alpha’s cock.[okay so baekhyun gets fucked by chanyeol while getting a haircut or sumn. please don’t expect much but this is like a galaxy brain energy for me soooo i tried to write it. thank you for checking it out ily already!!!]
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 15
Kudos: 190





	Satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i had this idea last night and here it is!!!!! baekhyun just gets fucked that’s the whole plot. uhm and yes he has big tits bc im obsessed with bbh having big tits.
> 
> let me know what you guys think and please comment!!!! don’t expect too much bc im a beginner and english is not my first language there will be grammatical errors ^^

Baekhyun has always liked taking care of his hair. Maybe his mom was to be blamed for that. When Baekhyun was younger, his mom liked to braid his hair. That’s why he grew to love his hair and really takes care of it. He also remembers how his mom paints his nails because his hands are pretty. 

Everything about Baekhyun is pretty. 

Of course, people talked about Baekhyun and how he takes care of his hair. How he cuts his own hair and his family’s. Baekhyun became quite famous in their small town. People ask him what product to use for their hair, why were they losing hair or they simply just ask Baekhyun for a haircut. He loves to make people feel good about themselves and their hair is a great way to boost their confidence. It’s no surprise that he chose to be a hairdresser when he got older.

Baekhyun decides to move to the city so he can learn more about hairdressing. He’ll do anything to learn more and to be great at it. One of the best if possible.

Finally, he finds a place. A barber shop. He figures that he should learn more about the basics and how to cut men’s hair. 

He rarely gets to cut men’s hair, in their town, mostly women came to him. He doesn’t get many opportunities to work with men so he decides that this is a good start for him.

“Excuse me? Hi.” Baekhyun shyly greeted the man on the counter. 

He looked really young and pretty. Maybe he’s an omega too? Baekhyun thinks.

The man on the counter grinned at him. “Hi! Are you applying? If you are, then you’re hired!” He exclaimed.

Baekhyun smiled at the man. “Yes, actually. I saw the sign outside. I’m Byun Baekhyun.” He offers the man a handshake. The man accepts it, still smiling prettily at him. 

“I’m Kim Jongdae. I manage the shop, I’m also a hairdresser too but that’s only for my husband now.” He wiggles his eyebrows.

Baekhyun laughs at his actions. Jongdae seems like a very nice man.

He clears his throat. “I was wondering about the sign outside. What do you guys mean about ‘special treatment’? Is that something I have to learn before starting here?” Baekhyun asks Jongdae.

Jongdae slowly nods at him. “Ah. That one. You are experienced with cutting hair, right?” He asks and Baekhyun nods at him. “Then, it’s fine. You don’t have to do the special treatment if you don’t want to but it’s an option and it pays well.” He smiles warmly at Baekhyun.

“You can start here,” Jongdae waves his hands around. “This is the ‘normal’ one, I think. Customers come and you just cut their hair. That’s it.” 

Baekhyun nods but still confused about the other treatment.

Jongdae continues. “But the special treatment is at the back,” Jongdae explains calmly. “That’s why it’s a special treatment because it’s different. You’ll still cut their hair, treat their hair but the customers are mostly alphas and alphas have their needs.” 

“We offer special services but with a high price. It’s your choice to make, Baekhyun. No pressure,” Jongdae smiled reassuringly. “It’s entirely up to you.”

“Our special treatment covers haircuts, hair treatment, dyeing, and giving pleasure to our customers. Satisfying them.” Baekhyun is more confused now.

“Here’s the special treatment, the hairdresser is fully naked so that the alphas can access their bodies while getting their hair done. They are allowed to play with their chosen hairdresser. Of course, they still have to do their job. It’s a way of making customers feel satisfied in both ways.” Jongdae says.

“They’re allowed to play with their pussies, play with their tits as long as the hairdresser gives consent. There are guards who’ll beat alphas to death when they force themselves on the hairdresser. We take consent very important here.”

“We rarely get betas too. They’re mostly alphas. They can do whatever they want with their hairdresser. Fuck them while getting a haircut, play with their pussies, anything. That’s the special treatment for you.” He finishes.

Baekhyun nods slowly. Trying to process his thoughts. He knows that the city is much open to these kind of things. He lived in the province so he had no experience with any of it. He haven’t even watched people mating.

But now it’s different, he lives in the city now. There will be no people to judge him. He wants to experience it. He wants to be better. Besides, Jongdae said the pay is good.

“Jongdae, can I do the special treatment?” Baekhyun shyly asks.

Jongdae laughs warmly. “Yes! Of course, Baekhyun. I’ll teach you everything I know.”

******************

Jongdae stays true to his words. He teached Baekhyun what he needs to know about pleasuring alphas. 

The more he learned, the more he wanted to please them. Make them feel satisfied.

Baekhyun stands naked in front of a mirror. 

It’s now his first day on the job and he’s doing a special treatment for an alpha. 

There are others too, not just them but he can’t help but feel nervous. 

He did what Jongdae told him to do but it isn’t enough.

Baekhyun tried to open up his pussy so the customer doesn’t have to but he can only put one finger in. 

His pussy is too tight and can only take a finger. He knows it’s not enough. Baekhyun hopes that the alpha will guide him.

He looks at himself in the mirror. His big tits looks amazing. His nipples already hard because of the air conditioning and his pussy is red and puffy. Baekhyun really tried but he just can’t stretch his pussy open.

He snaps out of his thoughts when Jongdae calls him. “Baekhyun, your first customer is here.” 

Baekhyun exhales and heads out the dressing room. He feels nervous but excited at the same time.

“The man at the last chair is yours. His name is Park Chanyeol. Go ahead.” Jongdae smiles reassuringly at him.

He looks around the room and saw that all of the people here, except Jongdae, is naked. 

The customers are naked too. The cape they’re wearing is transparent. Everything is visible.

He walks towards the last chair and immediately feels himself blushing when he gets a good look of Mr. Park.

Baekhyun bows. “H-hi Mr. Park. I’m Byun B-baekhyun, your hairdresser for today.” He stutters out. Feeling more embarrassed now.

He looks up and sees Mr. Park smirking at him. “Is this your first day, Baekhyun?” Mr. Park asks.

“Yes, Mr. Park. I promise that I do my job well.” Baekhyun babbles out. 

“I know you can Baekhyun, you can start.” Mr. Park says.

Baekhyun nods trying hard not to look down Mr. Park’s body.

He already feels different. His body feels different.

Baekhyun grabs a comb and scissors from the stand goes behind Mr. Park.

He gently combs Mr. Park’s hair and tries to even them out before cutting it.

Baekhyun feels Mr. Park’s eyes on him on the mirror in front of them. His body. He flushes at the thought.

He sees Mr. Park’s big and thick hand and immediately thinks about them inside his pussy.

Baekhyun’s thoughts are interrupted when he hears Mr. Park calling him.

“Baekhyunnie can you please straddle me while you comb my hair?” Mr. Park asks.

Baekhyun immediately goes in front of Mr. Park, suddenly shy. 

He’ll expose his little cock and tits. 

“Oh, wait a second.” Mr. Park removes his transparent cape and sits down again.

Baekhyun meets Mr. Park’s eyes and slowly moves to straddle him. His hands immediately goes to Baekhyun’s waist.

Mr. Park can feel his pussy throbbing.

Baekhyun exhales. Not aware of the slick he’s producing. Instantly wetting Chanyeol’s thighs.

Baekhyun adverts his eyes. He looks down and sees Mr. Park’s huge cock. His eyes widen at the size.

There’s no way that’ll fit inside him.

It’s the size of Baekhyun’s forearm. He starts to sweat.

“Baekhyunnie, shouldn’t you start now?” 

“Y-yes Mr. Park.” Baekhyun combs his hair. Trying to take a good look if it so he can decide what to do.

Baekhyun tries to focus on his task. But suddenly Mr. Park’s hands cups his tits.

He lets out a whimper.

“Mr. P-park.” He moans quietly.

It’s the first time he feels this way. His nipples are so hard and sensitive. 

He wants Mr. Park to keep touching it. 

“Your tits are very pretty, Baekhyunnie. Look at them.” Mr. Park pinches his nipples. 

“Eungg!” He moans out loud completely forgetting his job.

“You have such pretty tits, baby. They’re so nice and big. Bigger than my hands.” Mr. Park squeezes his tits harshly. 

“Please!” Baekhyun begs but he doesn’t know what he wants. 

Mr. Park chuckled at this. He pinches his nipples more until they’re sore and red. He fondles them. Playing with Baekhyunnie’s nipples.

Baekhyun is squirming on his lap. Pushing his tits towards Mr. Park.

He suddenly sucks his nipple. Biting it gently.

“S-sir!” Baekhyun screams. The comb and scissors are now on the floor, forgotten.

Poor Baekhyunnie has tears is his eyes. 

Mr. Park keeps biting and sucking his nipples. He’s not gentle this time. He’s giving them hickeys.

Baekhyunnie’s white and milky tits are now red and bruised. His nipples are abused. 

He’s full on crying now. He feels something in his stomach. He reaches for Mr. Park’s head and forces him on his titties, as if Mr. Park isn’t there already.

“Mr. Park.” He breathes out. Tears are streaming down his face.

He feels so good. 

“Yes, baby. That’s it.” Mr. Park coos at him.

Baekhyunnie squirts on Mr. Park’s lap. 

“S-sir!” He calls out. 

His body is trembling. He’s still squirting. Sobs rocks his whole body. He doesn’t know what he’s doing. He just feels so good.

Mr. Park makes him feel good.

Baekhyun rests his head on Mr. Park’s shoulder. It’s over, he thinks.

He needs to go back to work but Mr. Park suddenly spoke.

“Baekhyunnie, how much of a slut are you to cum just by playing with your tits? You’re such a filthy slut, baby. Such a greedy slut.” Mr. Park tells him with a smirk. Cocking his head at the side.

Poor Baekhyunnie burns with humiliation. He doesn’t know why he did that. He can’t control it. He has no experience but he likes Mr. Park very much. Mr. Park is much older than him, more experienced. Baekhyunnie realizes he likes being called a slut.

“Mr. P-park. I’m sorry. I don’t know what happened I—“ Baekhyun tries to explain but Mr. Park laughs at him.

“I know, baby. You’re from the province, right? You don’t know these kind of things but don’t worry. I can teach you all that you want to know.” Baekhyun nods. Eager to please Mr. Park.

“But I have a question, Baekhyunnie,” Mr. Park starts. “Have you been training your pussy?” Baekhyun shyly shakes his head. “Why not?” He asks.

Baekhyun looks down and sees Mr. Park’s huge cock. He gulps. 

“I-i can’t fit my fingers inside.” He whispers but Mr. Park didn’t hear it.

He grabs Baekhyun’s ass to push him towards him.

“Can you repeat that?” He looks at Baekhyun straight in the eyes.

“I can’t fit my fingers, sir,” Baekhyun tells him. His body turning red with embarrassment. “I can only put one inside.” He breathes out, squirming on Mr. Park’s lap. His pussy is dripping so much slick.

“Only one? That’s a pretty pussy, baby. So so tight but we gotta train it to take cocks.” Mr. Park tells him. Baekhyun agrees with him.

“Yes sir.”

“Put your legs on the arm rests and lean back so I can see your pussy.” 

Baekhyun follow his words and rests his back on the counter for support.

His pussy is now exposed. Mr. Park can see his pussy.

He wants to cover himself but he also wants to please Mr. Park.

“You have such a pretty cunt. Look at these,” Mr. Park spreads his pussy.

“M-mr. Park, please.” He tries to cover his pussy when Mr. Park slaps his cunt.

“Fuck!” This is the first time Baekhyun cursed. He feels the pain but he likes it.

“I’m admiring your pussy. You don’t have to be embarrassed, Baekhyunnie. This is the prettiest pussy I have ever seen.” Mr. Park praises him.

He loves it. He wants to be praised more.

“Spread your pussy for me, baby.” Mr. Park leans back to watch Baekhyun.

With trembling hands, Baekhyun spreads himself for Mr. Park. Everyone can see his pink and pretty pussy.

“Like this Mr. Park?” Baekhyun asks.

“Yes, baby. Just like that.” Baekhyun preens. He likes it so much.

Mr. Park circles his rim with his fingers. Baekhyun is already trembling with anticipation. He’s excited.

Mr. Park pushes one finger in slowly. Baekhyun can’t help but moan loudly.

“Mr. Park, it’s so big. It’s big.” Baekhyun babbles out. 

Chanyeol laughs at this. “Much bigger than your finger, huh?” Baekhyun nods.

Chanyeol starts to thrust his fingers inside his pussy. Massaging his walls. 

Mr. Park’s fingers is so so big and thick. He can’t help but buckle his hips.

“More baby?” 

“Yes please.”

Mr. Park adds his second finger. He feels so tight. He loves Mr. Park’s fingers.

He started to thrust them both inside. Fast and deep.

Baekhyun started whining. Breathy moans escaping him.

“Sir! Fuck!” Baekhyun sobs. “Please!” 

Mr. Park hits his prostate and continues to abuse it. Ignoring Baekhyun.

He adds his third and fourth finger. Slipping in easily. Baekhyunnie’s slick now creates a puddle on the floor. The chair is now ruined. 

Baekhyun has drool coming out of his mouth. He doesn’t care. He’s too dazed.

Mr. Park continues fucking Baekhyun with his fingers. Ignoring the smaller one’s pleas. 

His pussy is now red and puffy. It’s already sore.

“Stay with me, Baekhyunnie.” Mr. Park coos at him. He absentmindedly nods.

Mr. Park suddenly sucks a nipple in his mouth while fingering Baekhyun.

Poor Baekhyunnie squirts again. Cumming with his hole and little cock.

Chanyeol keeps fingers him. Stretching him.

Baekhyunnie is crying. Too much is going on. He can’t keep up.

Mr. Park’s fingers keeps grazing his womb. He trembles every time the older one touches it.

“That’s enough, baby.” Baekhyun is tired. He can’t keep up with Mr. Park. 

He sits up and pushes Baekhyun towards him. He replaces his fingers with his cock. Aligning his cock with Baekhyunnie’s entrance.

Baekhyun’s eyes widen. Suddenly nervous.

“Mr. Park, I don’t t-think it will fit. It’s too big, sir.” Baekhyun tries to explain but Chanyeol is just staring at him.

“You can take it, Baekhyunnie. Just breathe and slowly sink down on my cock. That will be a very pretty sight. Go on.” Mr. Park says.

“But Mr. Park...” 

Baekhyun puts his hands in Chanyeol’s shoulder. 

He can do this. 

Mr. Park leans back and watches Baekhyun struggle on his cock.

Baekhyun pushes the head in and screams.

It’s too big.

“Mr. Park. It’ll ruin my pussy. It’s too big. Please. Too big, too big, too big. Please.” Baekhyun chants as he sinks down on Chanyeol.

He isn’t even halfway yet. He already feels so full. 

“Mr. Park please!” Sobs rocks his whole body. He can feel his pussy being ruined. He knows Mr. Park ruined it. His pussy will never be the same.

Mr. Park pushes Baekhyun down his cock and let’s out a groan.

“Fuck, you’re so tight. Sucking me in,” Mr. Park whispers at his ear. “Look at your pussy. It’s being stretched wide open with my cock. You think it’ll go back to normal?” He laughs lightly.

“N-no sir.” Baekhyun cries. It’s too much for him to take but Chanyeol ignores that. 

He knows Baekhyun can take it.

“I bet I can make you pregnant by fucking you once. Don’t you think?” Mr. Park teases him.

But Baekhyun knows he can. He wants his pups. He wants to get pregnant.

“Yes! Please! Pregnant!” He’s incoherent. He doesn’t know what he’s saying.

Baekhyun finally takes all of his cock inside him. It’s inside his womb. He can see the outline of his cock in his stomach.

Poor Baekhyunnie has tears in his eyes. He’s so full. He can’t move. 

“You’re so good to me, Baekhyunnie. Now, ride my cock. You can do it. I wanna see your tits bounce.” Mr. Park says.

Baekhyun nods. Slowly started riding Mr. Park. 

He cries out every time he sinks down on his cock. He’s in too deep. He fears for his pussy. 

Baekhyun continues to ride Mr. Park’s cock until he’s tired but the older one has yet to cum.

“That’s it? That’s all you can do?” Mr. Park asks him.

“I’m sorry, sir. M-my pussy is ruined. I’m tired too.” Baekhyun looks down. 

He can’t believe he can take all of Mr. Park’s cock.

“I understand, baby.” 

Mr. Park holds his waist and fucks him up and down his cock.

“Fuck! Eungg!” Drool drips own on his chest. His cumming again. He can’t take it anymore. He hasn’t stopped crying.

“Mr. Park! Please!” His whole body is trembling. Their bodies are covered in Baekhyunnie’s slick. His little cock so sensitive and red.

His tits are so sore. He feels like he can’t stand anymore.

Baekhyun’s cries and moans echoes around the room. His eyes are closed. He’s so tired. 

Suddenly, Mr. Park lifts him up. He manhandles Baekhyun.

“Bend down.” Mr. Park pushes him on the counter. The reflection of himself is staring back at him.

His looks used. He looks like a slut. Baekhyun sobs. 

He loves it so much but Mr. Park isn’t done yet.

“You’re so pretty, Baekhyunnie. Look at all these people looking at you. They’re turned on by you, baby boy.” 

Baekhyun looks around the shop and saw that they are indeed looking at them. The customers are fucking their hairdressers.

Baekhyunnie cries out. “Please ruin me.” 

“Gladly, baby. You can never take cock again unless it’s mine.” 

Mr. Park slams his cock all the way inside Baekhyunnie’s womb. He holds on to the counter.

The whole counter is shaking with the force.

Mr. Park slaps Baekhyun’s ass cheeks while fucking him.

“You’re such a fucking cockslut. You’re gonna be my cockslut, you’re mine.” Mr. Park growls.

“Yes!” Baekhyun takes it all. Every stroke of Chanyeol’s cock.

Mr. Park shows no mercy. 

Still fucking Baekhyunnie’s abused womb even though Baekhyun already came. 

Baekhyun can feel his eyes getting droopy. He’s so tired. He feels like a rag doll.

Baekhyun whines. Mr. Park is still full of energy.

He feels like Mr. Park’s cock can reach his throat. It’s like Mr. Park gets deeper and deeper inside him.

Mr. Park opens his womb. He can easily fuck his womb with his huge cock. Wombs are hard to reach and they’re hard to open but Mr. Park makes it looks easy. Baekhyun’s male omega and it’s much harder for a male omega’s womb to open.

He knows his pussy is now for Mr. Park only. No one can replace him. He’s shaping his walls for his cock.

His pace gets much faster and harder. The counter bangs on the wall, also making the mirror shake from the force. His whole body is abused but especially his womb. 

Baekhyun takes it all like a good little slut. That’s what he is. 

Finally, Mr. Park cums inside his womb. His stomach immediately gets bigger with the amount of cum inside him. 

He looks like he’s pregnant already. Baekhyunnie’s got a bloated stomach.

Mr. Park is still fucking him, slowly this time. Making sure that Baekhyunnie will take all of his seed. Making sure that Baekhyun will get pregnant after all these.

He pulls out and slaps Baekhyunnie’s pussy. It’s looking red and puffy. Chanyeol wants the whole world to know that he destroyed this pussy.

“Mr. Park.” He whimpers. He doesn’t have the energy.

He hears ruffling around him. He closes his eyes. Sleep is coming to him. He’s so tired.

He’s still bent down on the counter. His pussy is for everyone to see.

His pussy is gaping. Baekhyun can feel it. He can feel Mr. Park’s seed dripping down his thighs. 

He still feels so full. 

Baekhyun cries because he still wants Mr. Park’s cock inside him. He wants something.

He feels someone walking closer to him. “You did so good, Baekhyunnie. You’re the best. Your pussy and womb is still tight.” Mr. Park kisses his head.

He’s so tired he can’t even answer.

“You’re probably pregnant. That will be such a sight to see, huh.” Mr. Park tells him. “Thank you for letting me use you, baby. But I still need your service tomorrow. I’ll come back. You better not have any customers unless it’s me. I’ll tell Jongdae.” 

Mr. Park suddenly spreads his pussy again. Baekhyun sobs. His whole body is sore. Especially his pussy. He probably can’t even walk.

“This is your tip, baby. I hope you like it. It’ll also help to keep my cum inside you.” Mr. Park says.

He pushes a roll of bills inside Baekhyunnie’s pussy. He can’t do anything but take it. It works as a plug too. He can feel the bills being covered with Chanyeol’s seed.

“Bye, baby. See you tomorrow. I want you to know that I’m a very satisfied customer.”

Mr. Park exits the shop and leaves a naked Baekhyun bent down on the counter with a roll of bills stuffed inside his now pregnant pussy.

——fin——

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't want to post this but here it is.
> 
> please let me know what you guys think and comment. id like to hear more from you guys ^^


End file.
